powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing for a Friend
Fishing for a Friend is the thirty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Wild Force. It is the beginning of the four-episode endgame arc. This episode marks the return of Toxica from the Spirit World after her death at the hands of Mandilok. It also marks the debut of the Isis Megazord's Predator Mode. Synopsis Jindrax sets up both the Rangers and the new Locomotive Org to re-energize Toxica's horn, which he uses to fish her out of the spirit world. Meanwhile Master Org prepares the Nexus for a mysterious ceremony and takes Princess Shayla's necklace for his ceremony. Plot Using Nazyor's mirror, Toxica contacts Jindrax from the Spirit World. She tells him only the power which sent her to the Spirit Wold can revive her, which is the Jungle Blaster, so Jindrax goes to a fishing store to buy fishing gear with his "Org Express" credit card to bring Toxica back and realizes that he will have to fight with the rangers to power up Toxica's horn. In the Nexus, Princess Shayla remains captive, while Master Org remains quiet about why she is needed. The Rangers soon track down a new Org, the Locomotive org. Jindrax uses it as a shield, saving himself and charging Toxica's horn with the power. He revives the org with her staff and leaves the Rangers to deal with the Org. It proves too much for their zords, forcing them to combine the Falcon, Bison, Wolf and Hammerhead into a new form for the Isis Megazord: Predator Mode. Utilizing the Wings of Animaria attack, Locomotive Org is destroyed with ease. In the meantime, Jindrax uses his fishing line to lower Toxica's horn into the mirror. In the Spirit World, Toxica grabs it and is pulled out of the mirror, with her horn re-attached, and after a happy reunion, both of them decide that they have had enough with working for the Orgs, deciding to do something new with their lives. Meanwhile, in the Nexus, Master Org tells Princess Shayla that finally has come the time for her to be of use for him and that is... by taking her necklace off her neck that he will use in his ceremony, leaving the Princess shocked over her loss of it. Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Ilia Volok as Master Org *Sin Wong as Toxica *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Jindrax (voice) *Ilia Volok as Master Org *Michael Sorich as Locomotive Org (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Mike (The Clerk) Notes *Bob Papenbrook makes his only on-screen appearance in this episode as the store clerk that serves Jindrax. This is also his last original appearance in the series before his death on March 17, 2006. *This episode marks the only appearance of the Isis Megazord Predator Mode, which is a combination of the Falcon, Bison, Wolf and Hammerhead Wild Zords. **Isis Megazord Predator Mode is the only Megazord configuration this series to use four Wildzords. **This episode marks the only appearance of the Isis Megazord using a mode other than its standard configuration. **This episode also marks the only appearance of the Kongazord Spear Striker. **This episode also marks the first and only time when six rangers share the cockpit. *Locomotive Org is the final regular Org to appear in the show. *This episode marks the first appearance of the artifact that would become the Org Heart in the following episode. *Jindrax's Org Express Card is an obvious knockoff of the Batman Express Card from 1997's Batman & Robin, and he even uses (almost, saying 'don't' instead of 'never') the same line as George Clooney's Batman, "Never leave the cave without it." *The expiration date, or what should be, on Jindrax's Org Express Card reads "00 / 00-00 / 22." Errors *Although the combination used in this episode is named as Isis Megazord Predator Mode, in reality it should have had an extra prefix due to the Bison not being a usual part of the combination. *The Isis Megazord Predator Mode wielded the Gator Staff despite the Alligator Wild Zord not being part of the combination. *Though hard to see, Cole is holding the Jungle Sword when Locomotive Org explodes. This is because the Rangers used the Jungle Blaster, which didn't appear in Gaoranger. *The Gorilla's roar can be heard, despite only the Lion, Eagle, Shark, Bison, Tiger, Wolf, Hammerhead, Alligator, and Elephant being summoned at the time. *When the Kongazord is first formed, it is with the Bear Brothers as its hands in its Double Knuckle configuration. Later, it explicably has the Giraffe Zord which it uses to attack the Locomotive Org with the Giraffe Spear to no effect. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Wild Force Category:Episode